Generally, when a vehicle accident occurs on the road, the accident vehicle is left standing on the road for a certain period. As a result, major accidents such as personal injury due to chain collision with the accident vehicles, a guide rail, or other vehicles by other vehicles running in the rear side, resulting from trying to avoid the accident vehicle, are often occurring.
It is difficult for the driver of the vehicle running in the rear to quickly recognize the occurrence of an accident ahead and urgently cope with the accident due to a long braking distance in the snow or rain, a short visibility by bridges or in the fog or mist, and high-speed running on the highway.
Of course, in the case of an accident vehicle, it is necessary to deal with an accident such as quick movement of an accident vehicle in addition to a relief measure for an injured person. In addition, in order to prevent major accidents caused by the chain collision, it is necessary to promptly notify the occurrence of the accident ahead to following vehicles from a long distance behind the accident point so as to be able to cope with the accident safely.
In the event of vehicle accidents, the driver of the accident vehicle installs a tripod on the rear side, makes a signal, or operates the emergency warning of the vehicle, thereby only notifying the occurrence of the accident ahead to the following vehicles. However, this does not help to prevent the occurrence of the chain collision accident.
That is, according to the related art, there is a limit to precisely transmit and warn the drivers of the following vehicles in the rear of the point at which the deteriorating weather condition occurs or in the rear of the accident vehicle to recognize the emergency situation ahead, and there is also a problem that the drivers of the following vehicles do not quickly and urgently cope with the emergency situation ahead.